


Premonitions sketch

by Bloodpatternblue



Series: Premontions series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: B&V, Bulma + Vegeta, Bulma Briefs + Vegeta, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta AU, Bulma and Vegeta relationship, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime, Traditional Media, V&B, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: Bulma & Vegeta - Premonitions fanfic





	Premonitions sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma and Vegeta - From my fanfiction, Premonitions.
> 
> I don't own DBZ


End file.
